Roleplaying Area
This is the Roleplaying Area. To update it, edit it. Don't forget to sign your roleplay. (-Nova, -Ultraviolet, etc.) StarWing Roleplay (all of the storms Cyclonestrike can make are on her page) Nova paced the highest mountain in StarWing territory. She was trying desperately to read the stars like the rest of her tribe. "Why can I not do it?" she wondered aloud. All of her friends could get prophecies and warnings from the stars, but she couldn't. Frustrated, Nova flew down the mountain and locked herself up in her room. -Nova Eclipse stared at the stars. She turned her head from side to side, trying to make sense of them. She could name every star in the entire sky, but she couldn't read them. Her mother told her it was a skill she would learn in time. She lashed her tail in anger. " 'In Time' isn't fast enough." She muttered. "Why can't I just read them now?" -Eclipse Nova cried herself to sleep that night, as usual. Why did she feel so alone. She had no true friends. Nobody to be with. Now every single Starwing was talking about a stupid prophecy she couldn't hear unless somebody told her. Nova buried her nose in her blankets and fell asleep. When she dreamed, she saw nothing but blackness. Suddenly, a glowing rainbow dragon flew into her dream. In her mouth was a strange dead animal Nova had never seen before. The glowing dragon was also carrying a shimmering white egg, and a shard of golden light was floating behind her. Sitting at her feet was a black scepter, with gray mist cascading off of it.'' What does this mean? Nova thought -Nova The next morning dawned bright and sunny, the Starwing dragonets were all outside enjoying the wonderful weather. But not Eclipse. She was looking at all her star books, tossing them on the floor until the formed a great pile behind her. Her small cramped room at the orphanage now had a carpet of books. Eclipse had no idea what to do. "WHY CAN'T I GET PROPHECYS." She yelled out the window. All the dragonets within 50 feet looked up. She glared at them with a sour expression on here face. A group of older dragonets stuck there tongues out and said, "Poor Eclipse can't get prophecys." They said in a mocking voice. "You'll never be one of us!" They laughed their heads off. Eclipse sighed. She stared at her books and noticed a new one, she stroked its cover. It looked old, like something that had been around for a long time. - Eclipse Nova sighed. She sat on a rock around the older dragonets. Suddenly, she heard a frustrated growl from the corner. It was a younger dragonet, Eclipse. Nova had heard that Eclipse couldn't read stars either. Nova glanced at the older dragonets. They were laughing and making fun of Eclipse. "Hey! Stop that!" Nova hissed. The older dragonets laughed again. Nova then walked over to Eclipse to try and cheer her up. "Hello." she said. "I'm sorry those older dragonets were being mean to you." Eclipse didn't answer. She was reading a book. Nova sighed and walked away. Was there any way she could get a friend in the world?" -Nova Eclipse looked up, she thought she had heard someone. - Eclipse Nova sulked in the corner. She would never make friends. Her entire life was pointless here with the StarWings. Maybe she should just fly in one direction for the rest of her life, and discover new things. Maybe she would end up a legend, like Halo or Sky. -Nova' "Oh Hello." Eclipse said, trying to see if that was a dragon in the corner. "Um.. are you a starwing? If so... how do you read the stars? Can you help me learn? Because I can't...." She trailed off. "I can't." Eclipse said it again letting it echo in her mind. "What do you mean you can't?" The other dragon said, coming out of the corner. "I can't." Eclipse said. "Its too hard." Eclipse flopped over and the old book she was looking at fell to the ground and a weathered pice of paper fell out. It had faded ink and bad handwriting, like someone was trying to write it down, before something else happened. The other dragon flew over. "Whats that?" "I don't know." "You should know, its your book!" "Forget it!" They looked at it trying to read it, but sadly Eclipse couldn't. - Eclipse Nova spoke to the other dragon. "What is your name?" she asked. "I am Eclipse." the other dragon said. "I am Nova." said Nova. "I can't read stars either, so I'm sorry to crush your hopes and dreams." Eclipse sighed. "I only know one prophecy." Nova grew interested. "What is it?" she asked. Eclipse began to speak. She said a prophecy about several objects that a dragon referred to as, the cloudy stars, had to collect to stop the Storm-Grass war. "Interesting." Nova said. -Nova "Wow, that sorta just rushed out there." Eclipse said, embarrassed. She stretched her wings. - Eclipse Aquila turned towards the two dragonet sin the corner. ''They can’t read the stars? Is that even possible? No! All StarWings can do it! They’re just weird.... maybe late bloomers? She shook the thoughts from her mind and oppened her ‘''Constellations’ book and read the section on ‘Lyra’ ''Maybe the StormWings have better classes than this? Maybe not..... what about the GrassWings? What do they do? Maybe they are too small and chicken to do anything..... why do I keep talking to myself! Ugh! She flipped the page ‘''Comets’ oh.... still boring! Ugh! I might as well get another.'' Aquila hopped off of her stone seat and slipped out of the class towards the library to find a better book to read. One she wanted to help her prophecy reading ability. —Aquila Nova looked back at the older dragons and saw one reading. She gave then a few strange looks and then ignored them. I know that dragon... Aquila... Nova nudged Eclipse. "That StarWing dragon is giving us weird looks." Nova said. Eclipse sighed. "No wonder. She is the best at reading stars in the entire kingdom. She has probably never met StarWings like us." Nova frowned. "My brother can't read stars either. It probably has somthing to do with my genealogy." Eclipse looked interested. "Who was your father?" she asked. Nova sighed. "I'm not sure." she said. "my mother, Princess Alcor, said he died before I was hatched." Eclipse gasped. "I don't think your father was a StarWing." she said. "He might even be still alive. But this explains why you can't read stars!" Nova got excited. "I am going to question my mother." she grinned and raced home. -Nova that night, the stars glittered in the skies, well, as far as Aquila could see. She read so many that her head had hurt now. Suddenly she felt the coldest thing ever on her head. “Ack!” She flinched away. Dark clouds were circling the sky and the ocean was covered in a storm. “What the—!” She felt more and more snow Peirce her scales. “Hey!” She raced inside and closed the doors. “Ugh! What was that?” She sighed. Then oppened a weather book.... Snow...... no this is not a snowstorm...... Blizzards! Yes! : Blizzards are powerful snowstorms that can freeze a whole dragon if stayed in it too long.... sighted the author..... Halo. Ugh how I wish this book could tell us how to—: these storms have been made by a powerful '''StormWing.' StormWings! I new it!'' StormWings had a way with weather, at least in the past. There hadn’t been a Blizzard since Halo’s time! Aquila squeezed her big book tightly and streaked as the storm hit her house. “Oh why again!” She snarled. —Aquila Nova dashed up to Alcor. "Who is my father?" she asked. Alcor flinched. "You don't need to know." Nova growled. "He is my father! Yes I do!" Alcor looked nervous. "I'm sorry. I can't tell you." -Nova Aquila’s scales were cold, she had been trapped in her room all day and night and the inside started to freeze. “I’ll die in here!” She thought aloud. She knew her parents couldn’t arrive back home with the doors frozen solid. The StarWings didn’t have any fire to melt it with. Aquila sat in a corner, head in talons as she sat there, thinking. But then suddenly a voice rang in her head, almost a whisper. Two cloudy stars! She gasped. “A prophecy! Finally! But, Cloudy stars? What is that? I CANT READ THE STARS RIGHT NOW UNIVERSE!!!” Aquila sighed and grabbed another book, so far she has finished at least 17 books by now since the storm had hit. “Finally! I’ve found it!” She celebrated. She had found the book that she’d been looking for, right on the shelf in her own home! “Ugh” She sighed and read the cover. Prophecies And Magic, by Starlight the StarWing, illustrated by Constellation the StarWing. ''She flipped the page to see an ancient picture of what a real Aquila looked like. Shaped as a bird, always. Then it wrote, ''Book to Queen Celestial: thank you for allowing us to really have future sight. ''Aquila paused and reread ‘future sight’ ''future sight? What do they mean? StarWings can’t see the future! Can they? GREAT STARS AQUILA! pull yourself to reality and stop being you for once! She then flipped to the Contents ''page and saw all of the different topics, ''the Blazing star.... the StarWings light.... Future telling..... Aquila paused. She really wanted to read that section! '' So Comet is hiding something from the past after all! Hah! That must be why these Prophecy books couldn’t be found in any of the libraries! She turned to the page, 201, and saw a colored picture of a shiny moon looking rock, it was labeled, ''the Moon Quartz Can allow a dragon to see the future when concentrated hard enough..... ''“WHAT!!!” She then looked over to her stone drawers, ''I have something that looks like that! Mother gave it to me! She said it was the last stone of its kind! Aquila rushed over to the top drawer and pulled it open, she saw the glimmering quartz and smiled as she grabbed it and went back to her corner to read everything. —AQUILA (moon quartz page is on Aquilas page!) Nova sat in her bedroom, heated by a torch. Suddenly, Eclipse burst in. "I know a part of the prophecy!" she blurted. "Cloudy stars! I read in a book that StarWings who can't read the stars are reffered to as 'cloudy minded'. "We are the Cloudy Stars Nova!" Nova gasped. It all made so much sense! -Nova If a StarWing relieves a future sight, then take it VERY seriously, this could be a 89% chance of a real vision, there could only be a 21% chance to really change a sight, but out studies have proven that false.... Aquila still sat freezing in her room and reading about the Future sight ability obtained by the Moon Quartz stone, also the Moon Quartz stone necklace that she had. “Ok, so the Moon Quartz was destroyed by the What were they called? ‘BrightWings’ weird, And then no one could ever find one again? Until now..... and so it just randomly happens! Ugh!” Aquila closed the book to rub her eyes, she was tired of reading. Now she tried to concentrate but the storm was very loud. She then saw a flash as she closed her eyes. A vision! Aquila thought as it had showed two StarWings in the mist, she couldn’t make them out though, but then there was a blood battle between the SpearWings and GrassWings, and the StormWings And StarWings. and she saw the worst. Dragons had died and the GrassWing Queen had been winning! Then the vision had shown the clouds that covered the sky. Aquila woke up, grasping for a breath. “Oh, no.... what have they done!” —Aquila "Isn't it so cool!" Eclipse exclaimed. "We are in a prophecy! My mind is BLOWN." "But why are we in a prophecy? No offense, but, we aren't very important." Nova pointed out. "Good point." Eclipse said. "Another question, how do do know that prophecy? I mean, when I said it it seemed like I had know it forever, but now I can't remember it." Eclipse groaned. "We should have written it down." - Eclipse "I just heard the prophecy from my mother, Alcor. She CAN read the stars, so she told me. it goes like this: The storm will rip and tear the grass and the grass will stop the storm. Only the cloudy star will be able to calm the war. The cloudy star will leave and stay away for days and nights, but they will return with the only way to stop the fight. The brightest dragon in the sky, a bit of treasure flaming high, an egg whose power waits within, a piece of prey, whose life is thin. And finally, a weapon of ice. One that burns through bracken, will pay the price. To kill the dragon, the one who began, the war that went so out-of-hand. -Nova'' '' "Ooh, you said that so, prophetic like!" Eclipse said. The moon outside was beginning to rise in the sky. "My mom will be looking for me." Eclipse said. "The orphanage will be an uproar without me." She sighed. "Welp, by Nova! Good luck figuring out that prophecy. Hey wait a sec," A look of fear began rising on Eclipse's face. "What if dragons don't want the prophecy to come true?" "Your point is?" Nova asked. "My point is, if dragons don't want the prophecy, they might have to kill one of us, whichever one the 'cloudy star' is, to cancel the prophecy from happening." She gulped. -Eclipse Nova winced. "Why did you have to bring that up?" she asked. Eclipse sighed. "Sorry. I just tend to think of all possible turnouts." Nova seemed nervous. "I should head home as well now. Bye Eclipse." Eclipse smiled. "See ya around." Nova flew back to the StarWing palace atop the mountain. She swooped into her room to find her mother, Alcor, and her brother, Meteor. "I want to talk to you guys." Her mother said. "I have a confession to make... Nova, Meteor... you're half StormWing." Alcor winced. Nova was filled with rage. Why was she never told this? "You have other siblings too. They live with your father, who is named Thunderbolt. You have a sister named Tornado, and a brother named Cumulonimbus." Nova gasped, feeling betrayed. -Nova Eclipse leaned against one of the walls of a house in a nearby alley way. The whole kingdom was up on their roofs, watching the stars. The Orphanage had gone on a field trip to Moon hill to find the best view of the stars. Eclipse felt grumpy and exhausted. She hadn't slept in days because she had been trying to figure out the prophecy. Who was the "cloudy star"? She was still figuring out who that was. It's probably Nova. After all, she's a princess. After all, she has an excuse. Just last night Eclipse had heard some rumors about The royal family having hybrids. Now, she was just Eclipse, with no reason at all to explain why she couldn't read the stars. Hey waittttttt... Maybe the prophecy is supposed to say cloudy stars, plural! ''She sat down, trying again to figure it out. But slowly sleep overcame her and she fell asleep. - Eclipse Aquila knew she had to tell the queen about the shame in hiding secrets from the tribe, and about books and many other things, but she was indeed locked in her own house! “Stupid Ice! When will it ever end!” She sighed. Then she wanted to sleep her fears away and lock herself up in a capsule and never be seen ever again. “What were BrightWings? What is Comet hiding? What about her sister? Does she even have a sister? Ugh! Well, Alcor might also know something..... why are books so hard?” Suddenly Aquila felt nauseous and alone. “Have to find a way out of this dungeon!” —Aquila Eclipse woke up to a bang. Something was banging on some ice. A nearby house's door was covered in ice. ''There must be a person inside! ''Eclipse tried getting the ice off the door but was unsuccessful. "Hello? Is there anyone in there?" She called. - Eclipse Nova flew in the blizzard. "I haven't seen stars for a week! What kind of torture is this? Who would inflict this weather on the StarWings? ''No... I'm not a StarWing. I shouldn't be suffering. StormWings like any storm, right? I should be enjoying this. ''Nova landed one of the StormWing islands. "Alcor said my father, Thunderbolt, lived in a lone straw house in the third island." Nova repeated to herself. She soon found the house and rapped on the door. A tall StormWing answered. He was mostly gold and yellow, with a few dark gray streaks. His eyes were a strange-looking purple. Two dragonets Nova's age peeked out from behind him. "Who are you?" the StormWing asked. Nova took a deep breath. "I am Nova." she said. "Your daughter." -Nova StormWing Roleplay (all of the plants Bluestem uses or mentions, are on her page) Ultraviolet played in the courtyard with Updraft, her brother. It was thunderstorming, which was a StormWing's favorite time to be outside. Ultraviolet swooped and dived in the rain and clouds, dodging lightning-bolts and scattering droplets. Updraft seemed to be having just as much fun. Suddenly, the rainstorm began clearing up. The sun came out, and the thunder stopped. The pouring rain had turned to a drizzle. "Aw man!" Updraft growled. Ultraviolet clenched her lavender claws together. ''I wish it would rain for just a bit longer! she thought. As soon as she though this, it began pouring rain again. The thunder came back, and the clouds thickened. Ultraviolet was shocked. I can control the weather! -Ultraviolet Cyclonestrike raised her front talons so that she sat on her hind legs, she closed her eyes and clenched her sharp teeth as she concentrated on moving the waters before her and making them into clouds. “Very good daughter, now see if you can make them into snowstorms” Flashes voice said. Cyclonestrike obeyed and thought of frost and ice then felt herself feeling cold and she clenched harder and her fore talons we’re still spread out. As soon as she felt one cold flick of snow touch her scales, she flinched and opened her eyes with a sigh. It was a soft snowfall. She sighed as she raised her talons again and consecrated harder to make a storm. —Cyclonestrike Ultraviolet paced her bedroom. Is this war all my fault? She wondered. I probably shouldn't have been controlling weather so close to GrassWing territory anyways... the prophecy says whoever started the war must die... AM I GOING TO DIE??? Oh no... Oh surely it was Queen Cornfield's fault. Yes, Queen Cornfield should die, not me... "UGH!" Ultraviolet said aloud. "Why do StarWing prophecies have to be so vague? Why can't they just tell us exactly what is going to happen... in a normal way? Literally... what the heck is a cloudy star? I am done with this war... it needs to end! If the prophecy was more clear, the Storm-Grass war would be over my now!" Suddenly, Ultraviolet heard somthing. Before she could whirl around, a sack flew over her head, her claws were tied together, and a club banged against her head. Before slipping into unconsciousness, Ultraviolet saw a turtlegrass net be wrapped around her as she was thrown into the claws of a blueish-green GrassWing. -Ultraviolet Updraft nearly hit Cyclonestrike in the wings. “What!?” She snapped trying to get balanced again. “The queen told me to umm.....” '' I wish I could tell him the truth. But then I’d be in danger! I have to lie.... maybe to find pretty shells?'' “...... she told me to collect pretty shells for her collection.” Updraft raised a brow. “Ugh, girls!” The queen then flew down from the palace. She took a look at her son. “Where’s Ultraviolet?” Cyclonestrike hissed to herself... what now! She’s always a pain in a tail... but why does Updraft look nervous? ''“She, she can control the lightning! I saw her, she made the sun go away into a poring rainstorm!” Cyclonestrike was shocked. ''another weather reader? It sounds a little more weaker than mine..... oh, maybe.... “but then I heard a hitting noise and screech in her room and I saw a blueish green GrassWing grabbing her in a turtlegrass net! I couldn’t watch any more though!” Oh no! I have to help her.... maybe I can test my powers out... ''she flew higher to see the GrassWings islands and raised a talon. ''Hmmmm maybe a thunderstorm...Thundersnow? A blizzard! Ooh! Yeah! A blizzard! Ok weather! Make a big blizzard over the GrassWings islands! ''She knew it was working. she felt the cool breeze come upon her scales and opened her eyes. A big blizzard swarmed the islands and they seemed barely visible. —Cyclonestrike Ultraviolet awoke. She was in a cell made of pure Quicksteel. ''Lightning bolts, get me out of here! She thought. Lightning bolts bounced around the cell, but didn't even dent the metal. No! I can't escape! The GrassWings are going to kill me! "Help!" she cried, even though it was hopeless. Quicksteel was soundproof. She would never escape. Ultraviolet curled up in a ball and cried. -Ultraviolet Cyclonestrike paced back and forth on the balcony of the room she and her sister shared, thinking of a good plan. Queen Flash was in there also, along with King Whirlwind. “What if.....” Cyclonestrike started. “We ambush from above! We can wear the white armor and fly over the storm and then we fly strait down into it?” Flash grinned. “Very good..... we’re gonna need a batter storm though, a stronger one and bigger one if we want to attack.” Cyclonestrike was happy that her brother wasn’t involved, he would’ve gotten hurt. “I’ll try to make it harder....... but I can’t make any promises!” Cyclonestrike knew that the blizzard had to stretch over all of the islands by the way Flash was staring at her. This time Cyclonestrike flew very high and held her talons out towards the sky. Ok Blizzard! Listen to my comand and you’ll stay! You can get bigger and bigger! All over the islands if you want but no further! Her teeth were already clenched. As she felt a hard hurtful hit of snow on her scales she lasted her eyes opened and saw no oceans but snow. Ok Flash this better be a good idea! —Cyclonestrike Ultraviolet was sleeping. She spent very little time awake in the GrassWing prison, due to the plants that produced their sleeping toxins. Suddenly, she heard a voice. The storm will rip and tear the grass and the grass will stop the storm. Only the cloudy star will be able to calm the war. The cloudy star will leave and stay away for days and nights, but they will return with the only way to stop the fight. The brightest dragon in the sky, a piece of treasure flaming high, an egg whose power waits within, a piece of prey, whose life is thin, and finally, a weapon of ice. One that burns through bracken, will pay the price, to kill the dragon the one who began, the war that went so out-of-hand. Ultraviolet shuddered in her sleep. The prophecy. The one that said a certain dragon was going to die. "Is it me?" said Ultraviolet. "Most of the GrassWings believe this war is my fault... this might be the last thing I see. Walls of Quicksteel in a GrassWing prison." -Ultraviolet Cyclonestrike was apart of the sky patrol, she wanted to keep an eye on she storm and stay at the beaches and watch them launch the attack. She sat on the cold wet sands playing with her talons. Suddenly she felt nervous. “Oh! Why a Blizzard! Why not just a simple—!” She saw thunder flash on the grass islands and gasped. “Ultraviolet! Don’t worry we’ll be together soon after the attack!” She sighed as she looked up. “Or you can be right next to her we’re you belong.” A low voice hissed behind her. Oh no... she found me! Cyclonestrike whirled her neck around to see a blue-green GrassWing hold up a dart straw. “Hey! You—!” She shot. Cyclonestrike felt fine. “Really? That won’t—!” She paused as her eyes wanted to close, she tried to beat the sleepiness. “Really? Well it did.” The GrassWing sighed as she had a Turtlegrass net. Cyclonestrike finally was beaten by sleep and felt too numb to move. —Cyclonestrike Ultraviolet's limbs ached. The much sleep she got was not comfortable sleep. She had no bedding at all. Suddenly, she heard a growl in the prison next to her. "Stupid GrassWings... they think they will win this stupid war!" Ultraviolet looked through the bars and was shocked to see her older sister, Cyclonestrike. "Sister!" Ultraviolet gasped. "You got captured too?" -Ultraviolet ”I mean, maybe because I’ve made the biggest blizzard that had ever struck the land since Halo’s time out of a speckle of water..... soooo, Yeah, I’m here now!” Cyclonestrike sighed as Ultraviolet replied. “You can like, really control the weather?! Like better than I can? Made a BLIZZARD out of a ripple of WATER? I can’t do that! That’s so cool!” Cyclonestrike growled. “We have to....” she felt sleepy, STUPID SLEEPWEEDS! ''“We have to kill the plants!” She yawned. “But they can really poison you! How?” Ultraviolet asked. We should maybe..... Ack!” She was poked in her hind leg. “Wait! I have my storm dagger! You know, the one Updraft gave me that I could put on my leg! I can’t beleive that they didn’t take that!” Ultraviolet laughed. “Ok, plan first! We head to the StarWings after we are freed and then we get an alliance! Ready?” Cyclonestrike never felt so in charge. ''this must be how a Queen feels.... —Cyclonestrike Ultravviolet and her sister Cyclonestrike had just escaped from the GrassWing prison. "H-hey um, c-c-cyclonestrike? C-can you p-p-please st-stop this bl-bl-blizard? It's like, REALLY c-cold." Cyclonestrike nodded. "Yes, I will." Ultraviolet watched as her sister raised her claws to the sky. Cyclonestrike's eyes widened in horror. "I can't s-s-stop it!" she wailed. "It has gotten too strong!" Ultraviolet was frozen, and not from the cold, but with terror. "W-WHAT?!" she gasped. Cyclonestrike dug her claws into the grass. "The blizzard won't stop until it completes the work it was created to do." Ultraviolet's sister explained. "And that wokr was to kill all of the GrassWings and SpearWings." Ultraviolet looked at the sky and wailed loudly. "Cyclonestrike... you kind of created an eternal winter... everywhere." (Frozen quote if anyone gets my reference) "Come on Ultraviolet." was all Cyclonestrike said. "Let's go home." -Ultraviolet Cyclonestrike hissed as she flew in the balcony of her room. She then planned a talon on her forehead and wrinkled her snout as she started to pace around muttering.... “why am I such a puddle! I should’ve never summoned a blizzard all over the islands.... Ugh! All for Ultraviolet. But she counted...” she sighed. Anger filled her heart and she felt as if the world has ended before it was even created. “This is all my fault!!!” She wailed and buried her head in her talons. Tears swelled in her eyes. Oh I wish Sleet was here right now, he would know how to fix it all. ''Sleet was one of Cyclonestrike closest friends. But didn’t know about her weather control. He was a VERY intelligent and spwise dragon, but funny and goofy most of the time. “I have to leave, I need to know.... maybe I can go and ask the StarWings? The storm is too strong though, it would wipe me away! Ugh!” Cyclonestrike Burris’s her head deeper into her talons. —Cyclonestrike Ultraviolet was taking a fly. She had adapted to navigating in the snow. Suddenly, she ran into a shockingly handsome StormWing. "Oh! Sorry." the StormWing said. "I'm Cumulonimbus. Sorry I hit you. I didn't see you in the storm. What's your name? You don't see too many purple StormWIngs around here." Ultraviolet didn't respond for a few seconds. Cumulonimbus was light gray, with gold streaks mixed with some silver streaks. The silver streaks were odd, because the only colors StormWings usually came in were gray and gold. "I'm Ultraviolet." she whispered. -Ultraviolet GrassWing Roleplay Queen Cornfield looked outside the window of her palace to see, in the distance, two StormWIng dragonets playing in the rain. Suddenly, one of the dragonets stretched her claws to the sky and began directing the lightning and clouds. The dragonet could control weather. How could this be?'' Cornfield though with shock and dismay. This must be their new secret weapon. I bet the StormWIngs are preparing for WAR! I must get my army ready. We shall invade first and destroy that weapon. -Queen Cornfield Bluestem sat in her leaf hut organizing her weapons that were in her pouches. “Cloudsight willow leaf bombs..... Chokecherry..... Doze flower dust.......” she counted her Scarlet spiders. “One...... five...... sixteen...” she yawned as she finished. “Glad I’m done.” She sighed. She knew she was the most war ready dragon in the tribe and needed to seem like one, she loved her Cornfield depended on her to win battles, which she does anyway..... Bluestem heard a crack and swiftly turned her head at where the lightning struck. She saw two StormWing dragonet. “Stupid StormWing-!” She paused as one of them directed clouds and storms in one direction. “A weather controller!” Bluestem snarled. —Bluestem Queen Cornfield walked over to Bluestem. "That StormWing dragonet is still controlling weather!" she growled. "We are in the midst of WAR. How are those leaf wraps coming?" Bluestem sighed. "I'm done." she said. "It was tiring." Cornfield nodded. "You can come with the next battle patrol. The StormWing Alliance is going down!" -Queen Cornfield Blusstem loved war, she never backed down from using her anger on other dragons and obeying the queen. She also loved to collect strange plants and bugs for weapons. She was chosen to lead the Battlepatrol and did, one of her high ranked battle dragon was there. She knew they could never lose, but then a thought popped in Bluestems head. We should capture the dragonet for ourselves and see what she thinks she can do! “Fly up and swiftly surround them, also give me a turtlegrass weaved dragon bag! We’re capturing the purple one, and remember their only dragonets!” Bluestem snarled at the patrol, they nodded and flew up. Bluestem was handed a Turtlegrass net, the only type of grass that is pretty much fireproof and unbreakable. She flew up to meet the others as the surrounded the two dragonets, Bluestem tossed the net to the biggest GrassWing and then yelled, “Surrender now! StormWings!” —Bluestem Queen Cornfield led the GrassWing and SpearWings into battle. "Capture the purple StormWing dragonet!" Cornfield snarled. Bluestem nodded. "Trust me, she has no idea what is coming." Bluestem swooped into the middle of the war. She returned later with a struggling StormWing in her net. "Well done!" Cornfield praised. "Guards, take this dragonet to the prison. Make sure she is locked in a cell made of pure Quicksteel. Quicksteel is resistant to fire and magic." The guards, who were SpearWings, quickly obeyed. Cornfield laughed wickedly. "Now that we have the StormWing Alliance's greatest weapon, we are for sure winning this war. Bluestem, you are promoted to my Second-In-Command in the battle section." Bluestem grinned. "Thank you, your majesty." she said. Cornfield grinned. Nothing would stop her from destroying the StormWing Alliance completely. -Queen Cornfield Bluestem is the top dragon in the whole GrassWin tribe, well the queen had announced it. That dragonet literally didn’t know what hit her! Bluestem grinned as she grabbed a couple more Sleep root plant and put them inside of her arm pouches. As she got up she stalked passed the prisons but then glanced inside the Quicksteel one, the violet dragonet was fast asleep. Just as the queen ordered. Safe, sound, and asleep. ''The queen had previously ordered Bluestem to put some of her Sleepweed flowers and viperweeds. They are both toxic plants, the Sleepweed flower was big and red, wile the viperweed plant was giving off a sweet scent as its viper-like tips. The big red flower was giving off gurgle mist that had only stayed in the cell. It was keeping the dragonet asleep and giving her good dreams because of the sweet scent. She glared at thee dragonet. “No StormWing will rule this place, ever.” And Bluestem trotted away to her hut to get some sleep of her own until she felt s cold speckle hit her wings, hard.—Bluestem Queen Cornfield roared in rage. "Blizzard over the GrassWing islands!" She snarled. "The StormWings have another weather-controlling dragonet!" Bluestem rushed to Cornfield's side. "What should I do?" she asked. "Capture the other one! I am certain it must be the purple one's sister!" Bluestem nodded and flew off. Cornfield growled. "She better capture that dragonet soon. Dragons will die in this blizzard. The war will get worse. This is all the StormWings fault! Them and their dragonets!" -Queen Cornfield ''Where do I even start? Bluestems scales were cold and flying was harder, as she set off to her hut to grab supplies. I need red scarves, maybe a mask too..... Oh queen Cornfield! How do you expect me to find a weather dragonet that’s so far away? She grabbed the last of her weapons, including her Stinging Nettle. Ok.... remember the books.... StormWings that can control weather..... look kinda purple, and different! Ok, that other one is gonna be the odd one out! I should do this the stealth way.... Bluestem grabbed 10 FireAnt darts, and 10 Blueslime frog darts. “Sleep and steal” she whispered as she flew low towards the islands of the StormWings. —Bluestem "I sure do hope Bluestem gets that other StormWing dragonet. The younger one is still sleeping in her cell." Queen Cornfield sighed. "This war shall not stop until all the StormWings and StarWings are dead, or have sworn loyalty to ME. GrassWings will be the dominant tribe around here, and we will rule over these islands with my SpearWings!" -Queen Cornfield Bluestem hovered as she dropped the heavy Weather control Dragonet in front of the queen. “Very good! Now put her in the cell besides the smaller one.” Cornfield then trotted towards the prisons. “In here!” She shouted. As the net was being unwrapped, Bluestem planted Sleepweed and Viperweed plants around the cell, for some reason they don’t effect her. She didn’t know why no poisons ever had an effect on her but it’s a good thing they dont and that blue frog dart worked, she almost used another on the big dragonet. as she closed and locked the cell the smaller dragonet oppened her eyes sleepily. “Oh look, she’s awake.... your other weather friend is here, not that she’ll be awake anytime soon anyaway.” Bluestem snarled into Ultraviolets cell. And she then flew up to the palace after the queen. —Bluestem Queen Cornfield sat in her palace. The entire GrassWing tribe had been inside because of the blizzard. Some had already died. -Queen Cornfield Bluestem hissed in anger as she had dashed up the snowy walkways towards the palace to report the angering news to the queen. ''The stupid guards didn’t do their job! They had to check them! Of course one of them had a sharp blade! Now my Sleepweeds are dead and my Viperweeds! ''She had checked on the prison to find her plants dead and broken cage bars. ''Ugh, her I am... Queen Cornfield here I come. ''—Bluestem SpearWing Roleplay Offically Open!